Eye of the Dragon (book)
:For other uses of '''Eye of the Dragon', please see'' Eye of the Dragon (disambiguation) Eye of the Dragon is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2005 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 21st in the Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-642-1). Creation Despite being the first new gamebook from Wizard Books, Eye of the Dragon is actually based on an earlier mini adventure Ian Livingstone had written for the book Dicing with Dragons. Background Eye of the Dragon is set in the usual fantasy world of Titan, in the Allansia region. The player must claim a solid gold Dragon from within a dungeon beneath Darkwood Forest. The book is written like an older style gamebook typical dungeon trawl (see Deathtrap Dungeon for possibly the definitive Fighting Fantasy example of this). During the journey the player allies with a character called Littlebig, a relative of a character from a previous Fighting Fantasy gamebook. The player must collect keys during the journey. These keys will allow the player to open boxes at the final puzzle, which contain a clue. The player must pull five weapons out of the wall in the correct order or be electrocuted and killed. The player must also find the second emerald eye of the Dragon or be killed by poison darts while trying to move the golden Dragon. Fighting Monsters The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Equipment List No equipment list is given. It is assumed, since you start with no skill penalties, that you begin the adventure with the standard sword, leather armour, and backpack. *10 Provisions Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 31 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 8, 20, 35, 49, 64, 79, 97, 111, 126, 142, 160, 176, 185, 197, 211, 233, 243, 254, 266, 277, 290, 301, 323, 329, 343, 354, 362, 378, 393 and 400. Intertextual References *In the encounter with the Inquisitor (the guardian of the path to the inner sanctum of Firetop Mountain) in Return to Firetop Mountain, the player, if successful, is invited to peruse his library. Of the books in the library, five are named and two of these are titles of other books by Livingstone: Casket of Souls (which you do not get to read in the book), and Eye of the Dragon which had appeared as a short adventure in Dicing with Dragons. - 18 *A Kris Knife makes an appearance (101), last featuring in House of Hell. *Littlebig is the nephew of Bigleg from The Forest of Doom. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Eye of the Dragon *Floresto *Gereth Yaztromo *Henry Delacor aka Sharcle - Thief *King Gillibran - Dwarf *Littlebig - Dwarf *Lo Lo Mai *Malbus - Wizard *Pia *Thomas Cornpepper - Merchant *Vigdis - Witch Locations *Darkwood Forest *Deathtrap Dungeon *Fang *Firetop Mountain *Moonstone Mines *Pagan Plains *Red River *Saffrica *Stonebridge *''The Blue Pig'' Encounters *Cyclops *Doppelgänger *Dragons - Black/Red *Evil Wizard *Ghost Guardian *Ghoul *Giant Rats *Giant Sandworm *Giant Spider *Gigantus *Goblin *Gremlin *Hell Demon *Howling Wolf *Humans - Mercenary/Thieves *Littlebig *Master Swordsman *Niblicks *Ogre *Skeletons - King/Regular *Snake Witch *Two-Headed Troll *Uglukk Orc *Vampire *Vampire Bats *Verminspawn *Zombies Further Notes *Ian Livingstone makes a cameo appearance as a friendly merchant, in the illustration accompanying (329).25th Anniversary Edition of - 221 *The successful conclusion is not contained in (407), but at (400). Errors Dedication To the Warlocks of : Andy, Charles, Darren, Dave, Dorron, Graeme, Harry, Jeff, John, Kelly, Mark, Roger, Sean and Tony. Special mountain, special guys, special memories See Also *''Armies of Death'' *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' (Mini-FF) *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' *''City of Thieves'' *''Crypt of the Sorcerer'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Eye of the Dragon'' (Mini-FF) *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Freeway Fighter'' *''Island of the Lizard King'' *''Legend of Zagor'' *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' *''Temple of Terror'' *''The Forest of Doom'' *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' *''Trial of Champions'' External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1988 Eye of the Dragon at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff21.htm Eye of the Dragon at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-642-1 ''Eye of the Dragon at Wizard Books] References Eye of the Dragon 21 Category:Eye of the Dragon Entries